


好家伙们

by fonety



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 意识到全世界只有他一个人拥有ABO性别的中岛健人心想完蛋了。但转念一想这又是好事一桩。中岛健人满足地因此亲了下一脸困惑的菊池风磨，让他操得快一点。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *KENTO OMEGA设定  
> *其他人无第二性别

 

当对方字正腔圆地说出“请”字的时候，被强硬请求拜托的男人正脱下自己的便装外套无奈地看了一眼华丽又有些过分昭和味的打歌服，正如同小说中的伦敦居民抱怨天气那样频繁地抱怨了一声事务所的服装品味。但他犹记得马里乌斯说现实中的伦敦居民也会每日烦躁地抱怨天气，以一个悲伤的心情迎接清晨，这在自己看来是全然滑稽古怪的事。

所以，当他以抱怨天气的心情伸手去拿打歌服的时候中岛健人的出现并不值得注意。他们近来默契了许多，台上的互动甚至不需要提前招呼，中岛似乎也因为意外的惊喜倍感兴奋，这样就省去了台下交流的必要，换句话说——反倒更加沉默了。这倒不是坏事，共事至今的人生比情侣更加长久，普通情侣卖过五年的蜜月期也该提及婚姻了，他们却在遥遥无期的破产解散前的道路上徒劳地狂奔。反正结局无非如此，菊池风磨明白这是迟早到来的，而中岛健人理应也知晓这一点。那之后他们将作为偶尔被对方提及的名字出现在节目中，或是隐匿于生活里，潦潦草草一生便这样结束。

不然。

中岛几乎一路摇摇晃晃、就这样直截扶倒在他的后背上。菊池脑中警铃大作，几乎立即停止了动作，整个人僵硬地与中岛此起彼伏的呼吸声融在一起。

“拜托。

最后，作为像答案一样的解释，中岛健人是这样正儿八经地对他说的：“现在，想做。风磨。

这不太像中岛健人本人会开的那种玩笑。话说回来，中岛健人开玩笑本身就值得称上一个玩笑，但现在因为这恶劣的发言让本就诡异的气氛更加凝重，菊池伸出的手停在半空中，听着中岛沉重地、喘息着发出委屈的呜咽，再次对他做出了一次请求。

“我想做爱，风磨。”

“别开玩笑了，马上就是登台的时间。”菊池往前迈出一步将中岛置于身后。他及时转过身想确认对方恶作剧的神情，然而还未来得及站定中岛便又紧靠了上来，体重压制着两人后退两步将菊池风磨逼在桌檐和埋进自己怀中的中岛的中间。他停顿了下，痛恨地握住对方对方肩膀，将中岛扶正时甚至听到对方继续用那委屈诡异的喏语不悦地发出短促的声音。

“发情期到了不是好事吗，”中岛解释道，“但是信息素猛烈过头了脑子晕乎乎的，发泄一下暂时排解掉不适感对状态更好。”

“不不，你的发言已经意味不明了。”菊池头疼地思考着对方的紊乱的逻辑，“新段子吗？”

“算了，反正你就是一如既往地耍赖。”中岛气愤地拍掉了菊池的手臂，认真地握住对方的手腕放到桌边，接着深吸口气，势如破竹地一手抵在菊池胸口，另一只手快速熟稔地解开了对方牛仔裤上的拉链，并且毫不犹豫地伸进底裤之中用细长柔软的指节挑逗出对方的性器。

“……”

“……”

菊池风磨下巴几乎要掉到自己裤裆上，他无措地看着中岛，大脑完全停滞，眼中只有中岛健人看着自己的性器一脸困惑的模糊的剪影。他想起上个期末的考场上对缺乏复习后完全无解的试卷抓耳挠腮的心焦，但也仅限于此：他现在整个人震惊地伫立在桌上，对于中岛健人为所欲为的行为毫无还手的精力，或说，全然无法反应。

中岛健人的表情同样十分古怪。他仍旧握着菊池风磨的性器熟稔得仿佛所有权写着他的名字。让中岛健人困惑的倒并非行为本身，显然不是，他对于这一切已经轻车熟驾，但是在亲眼看到菊池的阴茎服帖地被自己握在手中时，中岛再次深深地、不可置信地吸了一口气。

“风磨你，”中岛健人掂量着措辞，“不做Alpha了？”

“我不是。”

“不不，就在三天前你还是的，”中岛健人为表对自己认知的坚定更加用力且深情地紧握了下菊池的阴茎，坐在桌上的男人显然因为措手不及的进攻发出一阵闷哼，“但是为什么？没有手术痕迹尺寸也没有变化，除了……我说，有必要做到绝育的程度吗？”中岛在惊讶中几乎又透露出些许委屈的神色，“都说了就算怀孕我也能处理好的。”

“从刚才开始你他妈在干嘛啊……”

“因为发情期紊乱理所应当地寻求帮助，以及……确认你的第二性别性征是否健在？”中岛健人不确定地回答。

“那个，”最终，菊池头痛且绝望地捂住自己的眼睛，仰起头避开对方的眼神，在感觉到自己悲哀地因为中岛随意的玩弄中使自己性器呈现抬头的趋势感。他试图条理清晰、理法分明地向对方妥协商量，“这个世界没有第二性别这种东西。然后，音番真的只剩三十分钟了，还不包括胜利他们晚来换衣服的时间。如果你真的不打算让我穿上裤子，那就麻烦把脱掉裤子之后的事情顺利解决。”

中岛健人，一如既往地，立即兴致盎然地半闭着眼前倾过身，在菊池和自己的脸之间留下恰到好处礼貌的距离。他说：“没问题，先用sexy speed来解决一下首要大事。”接着退回身去，继续和菊池在互相怀揣心事的凝重神情中保持着不会嘴唇相贴的安全距离。虽然，上身固然安全，下身就不一定如此了。

 

佐藤胜利破门而入的时候兴致勃勃地比出了剪刀手势想要学做松岛聪的样子活跃一下气氛，毕竟如果只有菊池和中岛整个房间一定充斥着那阵令人窒息的沉默。他笑眯眯地打开门，几乎发出呀呼的欢呼声——就比中岛健人悠长的一声呻吟稍晚零点五秒发出——佐藤胜利几乎使用全身的力气将自己的声带憋回静止的状态，还未离手的门把被迅雷不及掩耳地狠狠退回合上。

随之，他惊恐地靠在门外做了十次深呼吸，庆幸没有因为自己的轻浮打断房内的雅事——否则活不过明天的就是自己——总之先等中岛健人一声发落。

佐藤因为工作的奔波疲乏地靠在门上，趁着无趣的独自等待时间与偶尔传来的中岛的呻吟和菊池的喘息的背景音混杂着简单回想了下过去的事。

把至今为止的生活归类的话，他会想到背景音中此起彼伏发出声音的两人还欠着他多少笔便利店跑腿买零食没有还自己钱的旧事。佐藤胜利不是个斤斤计较的小角色，但现在的处境就与当年被年长的成员微笑着欺负时那般无措与委屈。说到底，不论接下来有多么完备的理由，就同当年被吃掉鸡翅以后中岛和菊池毫无悔意地说出“胜利会理解我们的苦心”一样，最终都只会变成无奈但记忆犹新的记恨而已。佐藤胜利还未来得及和菊池和中岛打一声照面心中却已经开始规划劝诫马里和聪远离乐屋的方法和理由。他一边希望这件事情中岛和菊池可以给他一个理由，最好是亲自说明，而不是一如既往用曾经那副做哥哥的表情表现出道貌岸然的高深样子，留给佐藤胜利一句空空的“都是大人的安排”之类敷衍的话语。

大概就这样沉浸在过去所遭受的委屈与面临新鲜未知恐惧的举足无措的夹缝中经历了漫长的时间后，中岛健人总算发出一声即使在佐藤听来也料想是得以完事的最后的高潮。已经彻底放弃思考蹲在门外的佐藤再等待了半分钟，果不其然看着门把被按压下来，中岛健人一脸轻松地套着裤子没来得及穿上上衣，拿着菊池便装赶来的T恤随意的在身上擦抹着痕迹和汗液。

他轻巧地从上俯视着佐藤无奈的神情，向对方解释道：“例行公事，已经结束了。还有多久？”

“十二分钟，你还是把刘海吹干一下。”

“很好很好。”中岛满足地对着自己做出战斗胜利的姿势，“在这么短的时间里也顺利完事了，不愧是我。”

“有什么特别的理由吗？”佐藤胜利困惑地，几乎绝望地颤巍巍地询问道，“让你们在这种时候发情，是因为公司明天倒闭还是你们谁上了文春周刊？”

“要解释起来稍微有些复杂，但我从风磨那里差不多听了个大概。”中岛板着手指一副认真数着自己记下的重点，佐藤站起身往门内走，看到菊池也一副事不关己的样子提上了自己的裤子，再报复似的拿中岛白色的衬衣擦掉对方溅射到自己身上的精液。

“是我误解了风磨。所以在不知不觉的某个时候我到了这个没有第二性别的世界。因为大家都不是Alpha、Beta或者Omega，风磨他也自然不会有Alpha的囊袋。虽然不明白不是Omega的自己是什么样子，但发情期情况特殊，不现在立即排解一点等到采访时间就坚持不住就糟糕了。嗯……发情期的事情太复杂了，就算胜利聪明现在也解释不清。”佐藤被中岛揽过肩拍了拍背，同平时那般被轻松地晃了晃，中岛健人心情尚好地劝他也去换打歌服。

踱着步子慢吞吞移到衣架旁，佐藤深吸口气，最后还是痛苦地将视线聚焦到身边的菊池身上。他像是已经理清事情脉络通透地提前进入了工作表情，佐藤左右为难，还是硬着头皮决定只询问一件事。

“健人他……”佐藤谨慎地酝酿着词汇，“这次是做错事的那一方？”

“把我拉进来和他做爱怎么想都被算进共犯里了。”菊池不悦地哼哧了声，“但他信誓旦旦说这对组合发展有好处，就等音番结束再听他的荒唐解释了。”

佐藤胜利勉强赞同地点点头。

“嗯？音番结束后不行啊。下一波发情热很快会来，风磨没事的话要陪我先回家一趟。”中岛将自己套进满是反光片的外套中，朝成员的方向自认飒爽地扬了扬头，“总之先做个三天再说，之后总会有时间慢慢解释的。麻烦胜利帮忙组织一下会议时间了。”

佐藤和菊池怔在原地愣了许久。在松岛聪和马里进门时正赶往揍中岛健人的路上，因此两人推开门的时候佐藤和菊池正忙着一人给了中岛一头锤。中岛吃痛地哀嚎一声，随意地笑着摆摆手。松岛和马里对着成员们打了声招呼，心情尚好地看着各心事重重的三个人，轻松地想：一如既往的一天。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

“我还以为我们的关系要再差一点。”听完佐藤胜利转告的关乎他和菊池风磨之间不可摄入的绝对零度僵硬关系后，中岛健人撇撇嘴风轻云淡地概括，“因为显然在发情期过完之后关系缓和了很多啊。如果以前的我和风磨多么僵硬的关系都可以因为一场床事不计前嫌，床也可因此称之为史上最伟大的发明了。”

不不，就算床不帮你们调解破冰关系也一直都是史上最伟大的发明之一了。佐藤抱着膝坐在会议桌另一边，又看向自己身侧充耳不闻一脸不厌烦的菊池风磨，对方闭着眼像是在打盹，伪装的耳机掉了一边下来，一点音乐的声响都没有流传出来。

“其实这样很好，我觉得风磨是个好人。温柔又体贴，在舞台上也能轻易地表现出自己的特色和情绪，许多偶像直到三十岁都如同交流障碍一样对镜头怀揣恐惧的心情呢。”

“能从健人嘴里听到这样的评价真是……令人意外。”

“另一个我也会这么想，不然也太不知享福了。”中岛微微抬起头，将下巴垫在手掌上，对自己原本的世界产生了一些浮空的遥想，“如果那个我被置换给性别是Alpha的风磨说不定会闹到解散。那样我也会伤心的，毕竟是自己努力着支撑过来的属于自己的Sexy Zone。”

“说得这么绝对，”菊池终于从佯装的睡眠中抬起头，忍不住对畅所欲言中的中岛冷嘲热讽了句，“你就没考虑过回去拯救你的世界吗。”

“不——要。”中岛健人脸上浮现出近来常见的强势的笑容，“这边的风磨和胜利对工作这么认真又不会被信息素影响，省去了诸多麻烦，真是要感谢恶作剧神的精妙安排。原来中岛健人也可以好好和菊池风磨交流啊。”

“话说回来，”佐藤胜利及时举起了想要发言的手，“如果你们在那边是……呃……性伴侣关系的话，难道还不能好好交流吗。”

“自由主义者和独裁者会携手迎来世界和平吗？”

“谁是独裁者？”

中岛健人在两人审视的面孔中辗转观察，抿抿嘴轻易地沉默着敷衍了过去。

但最终自由主义者和独裁者的确迎来了世界和平。只要不到世界末日的程度偌大宇宙间总有一处是和平的，一日二十四时中也不会永远让中岛健人与菊池风磨因为对方的存在感到违和与痛恨。连做爱都能互相妥协，争吵也不会长久。只是，中岛健人不免哀伤地回想，因为身为Alpha的菊池风磨不是真正意义上的独裁者，而是半夜在面铺看着星空思考人生与世间真理的沉默寡言的另类。中岛健人本也并非什么庸俗的普通人，但要论是否想让自己与这样的菊池风磨并肩，他沉思着犹豫，犹豫过了整个青年的焦躁期，最后的答案即是，即便妥协到可以因为身为Omega和Alpha互相协助性事的程度，但总觉得缺少了最后一步和解的机缘，而中岛健人没等到那一刻，现在便已经见到更温和、普通些、随意却又在关键点上突然执拗起来的菊池，因为不同于Alpha强势的气质，连微笑的时候嘴角也不会永远停驻在Alpha们标准的僵硬的脸上。身为Omega的中岛健人想，太可爱了。随后他得逞般从桌下踩了踩菊池的脚尖，在对方复杂的神情中满足地笑对着，用无声的口型回答。

今晚也要。

 

 

“一份妆奁？”穿着戏服的京本大我站起身，走到中岛健人身边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“大人，不要这样侮辱你的国王，让世人误以为他是那样的卑鄙寒酸。亨利能使他的王后变得富有，因此并不需要寻求一位能使他变得富有的王后。”

其实换给田中来演效果更好。菊池撑着脑袋侧头心想。中岛心满意足地点头朝对方散发出被宽慰后的雀跃，此时如果释放一点信息素效果更好。虽然是为镜头服务，菊池知道京本也能闻到那阵属于中岛健人的蜂蜜的味道，这时恶作剧的话京本一定会稍显难以自持。

但今天没有。连作为恶作剧的固定一环用信息素扰乱他人情绪的手段也没有用上，这段情景剧的场景就草率结束了。让杰尼斯来做这样正经的表演或许还是不太合适，大概再过两期这样的环节就会被取消，菊池风磨为此还感到稍有些遗憾。

他们虽不是为了真理埋头苦读的文化人，应付影响人生的著作时也勉强能够侃侃而谈。菊池本来被询问要不要代替中岛饰演国王，但还未出口时对方便露出了跃跃欲试的表情，按照过去的脾气他也会强硬地争夺主演的位置，现在倒不那么冲动了。

事实上，这几日来的中岛健人散发出冷淡与倔强的氛围更加强烈了。曾有一段时期中岛同现在一样努力隐藏着自己的信息素：那样很好，双方都能够冷静的思考，不会因为本能性的欲望在镜头前流露出真实的情感。但后来冷淡的关系反倒激化了矛盾，中岛健人索性放弃隐藏自己的身份刻意在菊池面前展露无遗。菊池皱着眉头忍耐过一段时间，实在忍受不了便去找高层要求解决中岛随时释放信息素引诱他在台上犯错的纰漏。高层很快给出了一纸文书：团内的问题自己解决。至此便算把菊池又打发了回去。因为愤怒在乐屋里生闷气的菊池没来得及离开，表演结束的中岛擦着汗便也走进了房间。彼时佐藤恰巧不在，Omega的气味因为汗液的流露全部灌入菊池的五感中，他苦痛地皱起了眉。

“怎么还在这里。”中岛同样不耐烦地自顾脱下了服装，“不是说要去找高层给我一个下马威吗。”

“全部都说自己解决。”

“自己解决啊。”中岛颓然地叹了口气，“抑制剂太贵了，不报销的话哪里舍得自己花钱买。”

菊池无奈地挠挠后脑想，这样因为性的互相吸引但又强硬地试图克制的行为实在太过浪费精力，他们本该利用性别的优势在舞台上散发更多的魅力，现在反倒像被拖住了后脚，忘记了观众的感受转而顾自在舞台上较劲。

“话说回来，前辈们是怎么解决的？”

菊池这才恍然大悟般清醒过来，在中岛健人脱掉外裤换上自己休闲裤的时间敲打完短信郑重地发送了出去。大约一分钟后对方简单的字句传达回来，中岛因为震动的铃声稍微有些好奇地装过头，一边整理着自己的刘海随意地询问前辈回复了什么。

呃。菊池看着屏幕，最终无奈地叹了口气，拿给凑到屏幕前的中岛看。

“和谁起的矛盾就和谁自己解决。肉体上的冲突就用肉体互相赔偿。”

“什么啊，”中岛困惑且不敢置信地挑了挑眉，“这是只要做爱就能解决争端的意思？开什么玩笑。”

菊池往下翻了两行，发现还有一句：“但精神上的”不同谋只能靠时间自然消磨”。他认为这句是完全的谬误，抬起头看到中岛不耐烦地脱了上衣，嘴里嘟囔着被耍了的怨念。

这之后菊池在空闲的几日里躺在床上，不时地回想中岛褪下下装，空着双腿一脸不厌烦地看着自己的模样。他还是很讨厌他，在那些争锋相对的时候——菊池风磨是这样料定的。因为性格的冲突互相猜忌产生误会，但却完全没有解释误会的机缘或冲动。反正无论如何他们都会这样僵持下去，永远因为利益之类成年人的理由无法和解，即使是褪下裤子毫无防备的中岛健人也不会让他心软。

本该如此的。

下一次发情期突然而至的时候失态的却是菊池。他躲在隔间中喘息着咒骂自己突然的潮欲与渴求，痛恨自己从来不屑于携带的Alpha的抑制剂不知被丢在哪个床头柜里。灼烧皮肤的痛苦潮热在漫长的时间中未能得到消解。最后解救自己几乎晕厥的意识的是一声清凉的“风磨”。

菊池勉强地眨眨眼。

“是我，”门外的中岛健人冷静地说，“把门打开。”

说实话他现在十足暴躁，所呈现出整个人病态地瘫坐在洗手间隔间中的颓废模样也是忙于困住自己野蛮的冲动。所以菊池在这一刻没有多余和中岛争辩为什么要打开门的力气，只能委屈地照做而已。中岛便穿着今早来时的正装确认了一眼此刻衣衫不整、喘着粗气一脸仇恨地盯着自己的菊池。

“反过来看才发现，原来发情的时候真的会做出这般丑态啊。”中岛头疼地自问道，“既然到真正发情期的时候控制不住自己会导致表演失误，事务所到底为什么要执着于Omega和Alpha同团出道的老套配置呢。”

“吵死了，看完糗样高兴了就滚。”

“但又话说回来，”中岛没有理会对方的警示怒吼，自说自话地上前了一步，“我们毕竟是同事和同团成员。想要未来共事十年之久，虽然感情分崩离析但是基本的关系还是不能拆穿，这不是理所当然的吗？不过菊池风磨你从来没这么考虑过吧，总是自说自话把关系不好写在脸上，会造成粉丝的、事务所的、大人的慌乱，你就是这样一个擅长制造麻烦的麻烦角色。”

给我也增加了很多的麻烦。几乎是抱怨地，中岛健人这样说。

但麻烦总要得到解决。菊池风磨势必在日后与中岛健人和解，为达成此目的即便说出互相伤害的语言却必须坚持这份痛恨。联系痛恨最好的方式便也是这个了。中岛健人开始缓缓地解开自己的西装纽扣，接着是领带和衬衫，接着是下身的皮带和拉链。

菊池风磨全都看在眼里，在克制着自己的动作试图钉死在座椅上时仍旧用狰狞充血的眼睛紧盯着对方慢悠悠脱至裸体的行径，没头没脑地开始大骂对方疯子。

“好的，好的。”中岛健人这样说着，弯腰把自己埋到菊池的脖颈里，在菊池一阵冲动的啃咬下配合地喘息起来，伸手解开了菊池的裤链。

接下来的事情便变得顺其自然，理所应当——一如既往了。

 

故而，当现在扮演国王的中岛从舞台上下来回到菊池身旁的座位时，他像是可以避开拉过佐藤的手臂将对方安排在菊池身旁，随后自己隔着位置安稳坐了下去。这样的隔阂有些幼稚，菊池只是冷静地观察着中岛的行为。他近来似乎变得诡异又谨慎，视线总是放在他人后颈的位置。作为偶像来说有些偏向于色狼的行径了，但是因为中岛健人的sexy action这也被算入合情合理的行为当中。菊池风磨却认为现在到了需要坦白的程度，至少不能继续纵容他赤裸裸地盯着松岛聪看，对方大概真的开始怀疑中岛健人同性恋的身份，再这样发展下去全团都会变得人心惶惶。

菊池便在下班时又一次轻易捉住了两人相处的机会，同样是在中岛褪下长裤的时间向对方发话。

“健人。”

“……哈？”中岛困惑地转过头，似乎因为仅仅一声称呼就满是意外，“叫我吗？”

“如果提前来了没什么不好意思开口。”菊池这样说道，“一直忍着也没什么好处，今天观众热情就没有平时高涨。”

“你在批评我的演出？”中岛张大了眼睛，“开什么玩笑。”

“放出一点信息素就行，今天喷的香水太普通了。”

“说到这个，我稍微、稍微确认一下。”中岛扯下自己的脖带，转过身将后背留给菊池，撩起了自己的后发。

这里。他指了指自己的后脖颈位置，向对方询问，你也有这个吗？

菊池凑近了些观察，同样吃惊地睁大了双眼。原本想干脆顺便做一次的兴致被截断，中岛因为菊池突然抚摸上自己腰肢的双手全身僵硬不敢动弹，而身后主动伸出手的菊池却看着他的脖颈陷入一片窒息般的沉默。

“……怎么回事，”菊池混乱地问他，“你的腺体呢？”

“大概上周我就觉得古怪了，为什么一觉醒来自己照片里的后脖颈上都会有那一块形状。”中岛一本正经地陈述着，低下头看着菊池的手左右为难，“就，甚至连厕所也不是根据男女分类。Alpha，Omega什么的。为此我还专门查了下，叫第二性别之类的区分。”

再三迟疑过后，菊池在困惑中却感受到自己的手臂被对方的衣料覆上。中岛此刻的动作变得尤为谨慎。他垂着头在菊池看不见的角度中小心翼翼地局限着自己的动作，语气中几乎带有轻微的颤抖：“还有风磨你的态度也……全然不同。”

所以我在想，中岛健人闷闷地提出，是不是我还在梦里，或者彻底地被原有的世界抛弃，被迫在这个诡诞的以性别区分成比率严重不均的社会以异类的存在生活下去，因为你看，我根本没有腺体啊。

他抬起头，在菊池的眼中几乎能见到对方些许红肿的眼眶。

“太悲哀了。”中岛健人佯装出生气的模样，颤抖着对身后的男人抱怨，“原本想找另一个风磨和好的，就在最有勇气的晚上睡着了。一觉醒来之后却是明明没有道歉或是谈判也和自己能够轻松聊天、甚至侃侃而谈的菊池风磨本人。大概如果我在这个世界是Omega的话，你就只能面对与那个性别全然无关的中岛健人了。”

他深吸口气，闭上眼决定不再去想。如果偶像团体失去能够自由释放信息素的Omega是否会导致人气下降、商业活动能力衰退等问题成为了中岛健人脑中第一反应的困惑。因为自己不再能够以Omega气质吸引人是既成事实，在这个世界倘若继续生活下去，中岛健人的存在若是因性别的改变大受打击对本人的信心也是毋庸置疑致命的一击。

而菊池风磨的脑中则在高速运转着，发热到几乎宕机。

中岛健人是Omega这件事曾是他们之间久远且不可消除的隔阂。

分化后进入事务所的第一天起，菊池就认命自己将和某个Omega裹挟着一同进退的事实。事务所的传统有着如此明显的劣根性，即便在因为性别平等的概念得到普及，其它事务所对团体成员关于性别的考量有所降低的现在，如此传统守旧的平台中菊池风磨被牵引着站在社长的办公室中，毫不意外地见到自己身侧静心等待的中岛健人。

如果不是偶像的话，菊池风磨猜测自己或许会是某个在接头宣传又或者在办公室中谋策的无趣的政治从业人员形象。当菊池直截了当地说出自己对Omega因为性别区别滥用自己信息素作为手段骗取粉丝的欢心的厌恶的时候，中岛健人眼中显然露出受到伤害却又不服气的倔强神情。差不多从那时候开始菊池意识到自己不讨厌中岛，非也，最讨厌痛恨的人便是分明性格不合却不得不天天见面的中岛健人，但在对方因为愤怒强硬地与自己争锋相对时他却收获了超乎自己想象的满足。

倔强的Omega。非也。

倔强的中岛健人，仅此而已。

菊池意识到时自己已经将眼前的中岛搂得更紧了些。对方显然不习惯这样亲密的解除，试图缓解尴尬地笑着说风磨像担心自己家里的猫要被带走做绝育一样。

菊池大笑着说哪有这样比喻的。中岛抬起头，谨慎地问他：我们不会是某种不能言喻的隐蔽关系吧。

菊池刻意拉长了尾音，说，诶，什么关系？

就，中岛撇撇嘴胡乱地解释，和Sexy有关的，又或者与Sexy无关，与谁是Alpha谁是Omega因此会互相吸引那样的生理行为？

啊。菊池风磨这样回答他，的确如此。

为表自己回答提问的态度诚恳，他轻车熟驾地一路解开中岛薄衬衣下的纽扣，手指紧贴在中岛的腹部，温热的皮肤直接贴紧使怀中的男人紧张地一阵寒颤。

“等一下、等一下，既然是这样的关系为什么我们关系很差？”中岛几乎抵抗地双手捏在菊池下颚抵挡对方的进攻。

“那个啊。”菊池敷衍地回答，继续将中岛的底裤扯落在地，满足地双手贴在对方紧致的臀部，“因为我很讨厌戴套，但是和中岛你做爱的时候不自己想起这件事的话，你是他妈绝对不会做避孕措施的，但我讨厌小孩。就是这一点令人讨厌。”

 

 

“嗯、嗯啊……我在想……”中岛微微扬起脖颈，在下一秒被菊池用唇舌津津覆在喉结上时发出更加缠绵的一声呼吸。

“大概到这里有多久了……三个月？”中岛被对方抱在怀中上下挺动着，自己配合地跪坐在桌面上，紧紧攀附着菊池的后背，“你还真是在哪个世界都讨厌戴套的那种人渣。”

“担心就、自己准备啊。”菊池从喘息中破碎地回答他，“这种事老子才不管。”

“哈啊……你确实是这种人。”中岛无奈地评判道，将自己主动抽送得更加凶狠。

没有润滑与前戏也可以轻易地进入、在舞台上更轻易地散发出性感的魅力，菊池风磨分明了解对方对性方面拿捏自如的特点却在反应过来时同Kenty的粉丝一样，毫无道理地就这样被欺骗般陷入了不可控制的享受当中。

“差不多要到了？”中岛凑在菊池的耳边，耐心地嘶哑地劝诱道，“直接射进来也可以，嗯……在更里面的那个位置，感觉到了吧？”

“哈……那里到底是什么地方，为什么会——”

“生殖腔啊。”

“哈？”

“哎呀，我忘记说了吗？”因为汗液被打湿的刘海紧贴在他的皮肤上，中岛攀附在菊池的肩上愉快地回答，“男性Omega也可以怀孕啊，就是用的这个位置。我也在想差不多是时候了，所以、嗯、现在和我一起生个孩子好了？”

本该迎接菊池风磨高潮瞬间的中岛享受地闭上了眼，却意料之外地被对方猛地推开，连带着身下稠腻的结合处也强硬地分开。中岛和菊池同时倒吸了口气，在疑惑中本该高潮的瞬间就这样硬生生被截断。

“……哈？”中岛健人几乎露出受伤的神情，“你在想什么，风磨——”

“等一下，你说的怀孕是指真的怀孕？”

“嗯……这个也很常见吧？孕期的偶像人气一直是爆炸状态的令人崇拜。”

“不，这个放在现在的社会实在太超过了，稍等一下。”菊池风磨头疼地揉了揉自己眼眶，“射在里面你真的会怀孕啊，明明是男人？”

“虽然非常复杂，但连怎么自己生产我都在那个世界全部学过一遍，完全不需要风磨你担心。”中岛一本正经地握住菊池的手腕，“比起这个还是高潮比较重要。”

出人意料的是，本靠坐在桌边的菊池就这样顶着明明已经完全挺立的性器直截地站了起来，转身抵在了中岛面前。因为体位的更换中岛撇撇嘴，心想原本的姿势也可以达到高潮。即便如此他还是配合地张开了腿，想要快一点解决完生理需求继续趁着余韵的时间研究演出剧本的台词。

“听好了，健人。”菊池无奈地伸手将中岛分开的腿重新合拢，在对方困惑的视线中缓缓蹲下了身，“我不知道怀孕的概念在你原来的生活里是什么意义，但在这边差不多算是远比结婚更涉及法律和道德的终身大事。”

“抱歉，受孕更受欢迎也是偶像界的秘密之一，应该事先说明的。”

“那就别做违法的事情啊，我们是正规的那种偶像团体。”菊池风磨头疼地拍了拍对方的头顶，被中岛肆意大笑着敷衍了过去。

总之，仍旧跪在中岛身前的菊池下意识摸了摸自己脖颈，将手叠在了中岛的手上。

总而言之，他说，如果你真的妊娠了的话我会负责的。

嗯？中岛健人茫然地眨眨眼，风磨不用刻意勉强的。

“不，如果你真的这么想要生……啊……我会承担应有的法律责任的。如果真的因为你的案例修改了宪法的话。”想来还挺有趣的，这彷如段子一般诙谐的生命的转变。菊池风磨凝重地心想。

坐在桌上的中岛微微垂着头，也同对方认真的视线交汇，试图理解对方强烈的心情。

“所以说，这差不多是，嗯……”中岛苦恼地揉了揉眼，试图找寻出准确的词汇，“你爱我的意思？”

“啊？”菊池风磨呆愣了下，“大概吧。”

“我也是，觉得大概就是这样了。”中岛健人点点头，有些按捺不住笑意地扬起嘴角，“那就这样，差不多算是互相答应了的意思，风磨可以射进来了吗？”

“这笔账之后再和你算，”菊池重新站起身，在中岛举着手寻求支点的姿势中重新搂紧对方插入进去，“在穿着衣服的时候再和你好好谈。”

“嗯嗯。”中岛赞同地点着头，因为对方在律动中继续交叠的抽插满足地呻吟出声。

啊不过。中岛健人突然想到。

除了结婚意外，三个月来自己身体中已经产生某种微妙但不能到医院去查明的变化或许也应该算作“穿着衣服谈”的话题行列。但是菊池风磨到底能否接受还是个未知数。

……算了。总之先满足了再说。

问心无愧的中岛健人自我认同地点点头，重新忘我地吻上对方的嘴唇。

 

 

==FIN==

 


End file.
